The present invention relates to a guide arrangement and more specifically to a guide railing for guiding moving containers. In the beverage-producing industry, transport belts which transport for example containers or else beverage crates or boxes and the like are used at many locations. In order to ensure lateral guidance at these transport belts, guide belts or guide railings are provided, along which the respective containers are transported. Depending on the respective containers, different rails are used, for example metal profiles, plastic profiles, profiles with rolling bodies and the like. These various railings are configured differently in each case.
A large number of different railing guides are known from the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,131 describes a device for mounting railings. In this case, a railing with a semicircular cross-section is pushed into a guide device. DE 101 18 566 A1 discloses a holding device for a lateral guide of a continuous conveyor. In this case, a lateral guide which is composed of a plurality of rectilinear wall sections is held by the holding device.
DE 296 10 201 U1 describes a railing for a container conveyor. In this case, a holding clamp is provided which holds the railing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,757 discloses a guide system. This comprises a holding clamp in which a guide railing with rectilinear side faces is held.
DE 91 05 736 U1 describes a wear profile for guide railings in container conveying devices. Here too, a clamp is provided which clamps a guide element, wherein this guide element itself forms the actual guide device of the railing. DE 27 13 223 likewise discloses a railing guide. In this case, the actual railing is introduced into a guide clamp.
DE 24 39 804 A1 describes a guide railing for container conveyors. In this case, a guide element is carried centrally by a holding arm.